The present invention pertains to a blender utilizing a new tool design which is applicable to a wide variety of matrices. The triangular shape of the tool can be varied to provide a wide degree of variation in retention time in various zones of the blender along with the quality of mixing and output for controlled period testing or for permanent set up for production. The novel shape of the tool together with the change of orientation of the tool to the right or to the left imparts variation within the blender by allowing for a change to control the degree of output (transport) forward or backward as well as providing for zones of control within the blender. Rotation of the tool thereby allows forward movement, holding or a reverse flow of the materials inside the blender. Thus the degree of filling within selected zones are possible and a wide degree of variation and control is provided.